


JUST LOVE

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Harry Hart/Eggsy - Fandom, teacher/student - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Friendship, M/M, Professor - Freeform, University, naked, student
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	JUST LOVE

Sáu năm trường Y quả là chán bỏ xừ cho một đứa nhóc chưa được 30 tuổi. Nó thì không, để vào được đây là một kì tích to lớn cho cả nó và gia đình. Mẹ nó đã phải chật vật, nó phải vừa đi làm hai ba nơi cùng lúc vừa đi học. Khi nó bảo nó làm ở hai ba nơi, điều đó có nghĩa là một trong số đó là làm trai nhảy, nhiệm vụ hàng đêm của nó đơn giản thôi, chỉ 2 tiếng 1 đêm, dùng mọi kĩ thuật mà nó có, nhảy gợi tình quanh một cái cột bóng loáng cho hàng trăm “khán giả” đủ mọi thành phần, độ tuổi, giới tính bên dưới chiêm ngưỡng, tiền boa được nhận tất, tiền lương thì gấp ba lần nhân viên phục vụ bán thời gian quán gà rán góc đường với quy tắc cũng đơn giản không kém, chỉ được phép để khách hàng chạm vào người bằng ánh nhìn, không tiếp xúc thân thể. Công việc khá nhàn, lương hậu hĩnh, không bị xâm hại. Quá ổn cho một đứa đời sống bấp bênh như nó. Nhưng nó cũng thấy ngại chứ, ai mà không ngại khi làm cái nghề đó và càng không thể tự hào mở miệng ra khoe khoang với đám bạn được. Nhân tiện nhắc tới bạn, nó cũng chỉ có một người duy nhất – Roxy – cô bạn chỉ học cùng nó vài tiết ít ỏi nhưng lại là nơi để nó có thể thoải mái trút cõi lòng và dĩ nhiên Roxy biết rõ về công việc mà nó đang làm nhưng không có ý chê trách hay né tránh gì nó cả.  
Đây là năm cuối rồi. Nó nghĩ thầm trong bụng và không khỏi phấn khởi. Hết năm nay nó sẽ không cần phải đến nơi ấy nữa. Cái học lực loại xuất sắc, nằm trong top 5 của trường phải có cái giá trị riêng của nó chứ, nó đang cân nhắc vài lời mời nghiên cứu sinh của một số giáo sư trong trường. Có thể nó sẽ ở lại trợ giảng, kiếm cơ hội để học tiếp lên giáo sư và cuối cùng kết thúc bằng nghề dạy học chăng. Hoặc cũng có thể tìm một bệnh viện nào đó nộp đơn xin thực tập. Nó ngơ ngẩn đi đến quán bar nơi nó đang làm việc, tâm trạng có chút phơi phới vì loạt suy nghĩ vừa rồi. Làm vài động tác khởi động kéo giãn gân cốt, thoát y hoàn toàn, hít vào một hơi thật sâu, cân bằng tâm lí, rũ bỏ hình ảnh thằng nhóc đến trường. Được rồi Eggsy, giờ mày là một vũ công thoát y, không phải một sinh viên y khoa sắp tốt nghiệp loại xuất sắc. Quên nó đi, và bạo dạn lên.  
Nó tiến ra sàn diễn, quán bar này khá rộng rãi và mỗi vũ công như thế sẽ trình diễn trên cái bục của riêng họ được sắp xếp rải rác khắp trong quán. Đúng vậy, quán có rất nhiều kẻ như nó, ưỡn ẹo khắp nơi, tạo thế sinh động và kích tình cho đám khách hàng đồi bại bên dưới. Đa số bọn họ sau khi boa tiền cho nó sẽ hôn hít người bên cạnh trong cơn phê thuốc, đôi khi còn quan hệ ngay tại bàn, ngay trước mắt nó. Nó đã quá quen với những con người này, cách đây một năm khi mới bước chân vào nghề, nó còn run rẩy thậm chí buồn nôn trước cảnh này. Nhưng giờ thì không. Những vũ công càng lâu năm sẽ càng được phép ra sàn tại sảnh trung tâm, nơi ấy tập trung nhiều khách hơn và tiền boa cũng hậu hĩnh hơn. Nó thì chưa được tới trình độ đó, thú thật là cái kĩ thuật quấn chân quanh cột của nó không được khả quan cho lắm, chân nó to và ngắn, rất khó lòng mà bám chặt vào cột.  
Hôm nay quán không đông lắm và cái góc của nó thậm chí còn thưa người hơn. Chỉ có ba người đàn ông ăn mặc sang trọng, hai phụ nữ trẻ tuổi hở hang như gái làng chơi và hai quý bà trạc 50 mang túi xách da cá sấu. Sau khoảng 30 phút, nó nghĩ vậy, hai trong số ba người đàn ông đi cùng hai cô gái trẻ ra về, không quên boa cho nó 100$ mỗi cặp. Nếu nó đoán không lầm, giờ họ sẽ vào thẳng khách sạn, nãy giờ nó diễn không đến nỗi tồi, bằng chứng là những người còn lại vẫn còn ngồi xem không phải sao. Bây giờ, khi ánh đèn sân khấu đã dịu đi sau 45 phút trình diễn, nó mới có dịp chiêm ngưỡng ba vị khách còn lại. Một quý bà tóc vàng hoe một cách kì quặc được nhuộm lại rõ ràng rất nhiều lần trước đây hòng che đi mái tóc vốn đã bạc màu vì tuổi già. Trông bà ta có vẻ hứng thú hết sức khủng khiếp với đôi mắt long lên sòng sọc nhìn chằm chằm vào thân hình tươi trẻ của nó. Quý bà kia với mái tóc xoăn rực lửa, mặt lốm đốm tàn nhang vẫn còn thấy lộ rõ mồn một dù cho có ra sức trang điểm như thế nào đi chăng nữa, mặt bà ta đầy những vết chân chim hằn lên vằn vện đậm nét, đôi mắt cáo đảo nghiêng đảo dọc từ nó sang mấy chàng trai khác rồi quay trở lại nó với vẻ ngao ngán. Bà ta đứng lên, boa cho nó 70$ rồi đủng đỉnh đi sang sảnh giữa xem gã trai khác. Ngồi đàn ông còn lại vẫn ngồi im từ nãy giờ, ông ta khẽ tựa người ra sau khế sofa, chân bắt chéo, chăm chú nhìn nó. Nhưng không hiểu sao nó cảm thấy vô cùng dễ chịu bởi tia nhìn từ người đàn ông này. Ông ta không nhìn nó theo như cách bà kia đang đói khát, mà nhân tiện nhắc tới bà lão kia, bà ta hiện đang nhìn chằm chằm vào nơi ấy của nó với ánh mắt đỏ rực, thật khiếp đảm làm sao. Cuối cùng điện thoại của lão bà cũng rung lên, như một hồi chuông cứu mạng nó, nó thấy bà ta nghe điện thoại, miệng mồm lắp bắp, có vẻ là ông chồng, bà ta vội vàng đứng lên, rút tiền boa 100$ ra, tính vỗ mông nó nhưng đã kịp nhìn thấy đám bảo vệ lấp ló ở cửa nhìn vào, bà ta lại thôi. Sau khi bà ta rời đi, nơi đây chỉ còn lại nó và người đàn ông dễ chịu kia. Nó nhìn ông chăm chú, ông trạc 40, mái tóc xoăn gợn sóng, khó lòng mà nhìn rõ màu sắc trong tình trạng thiếu thốn ánh sáng này, nhưng có vẻ như là đen. Ông rất điển trai, phải thừa nhận là như vậy, da dẻ căng mịn, nghĩ tới mấy cái nếp nhăn của bà tóc đỏ khi nãy mà ớn lạnh, đôi môi mỏng nhưng vẫn rất gợi cảm, thân hình gọn gàng, cân đối, tay chân thon dài ẩn hiện cơ bắp sau bộ suit đắt tiền. Sao lại kì lạ thế này? Lẽ ra ông ta phải là người thấy nó trong tình trạng khỏa thân này là gợi tình chứ nhỉ, sao nó lại đang cảm thấy ngược lại thế này. Nhưng nó thật sự đang thấy vậy. Ông đẹp quá. Và người đàn ông đẹp đẽ này vẫn đang ngồi đó chiêm ngưỡng từng đường nét trong vũ điệu gợi cảm của nó. Chợt nó nghĩ, đêm nay sẽ phá lệ đôi chút. Nó quyết định sẽ thử trình diễn màn khóa chân vào cột khó nhằn kia. Vì ông ta. Nó thực hiện. Và không ngoài dự đoán, nó thấy mình đang rơi xuống, thể nào ngày mai cũng ê ẩm cả mình mẩy cho xem, mất cả sự gợi cảm đã gắng công tạo dựng trước đó. Nó nhắm tịt cả mắt lại, nhưng không, nó không hề cảm thấy lưng mình chạm xuống bục. Khi nó đủ can đảm hé mắt ra nhìn thì ông ấy đã ở đó, với hai tay đỡ lấy nó, không cho phép lưng nó đáp tự do xuống sàn. Đôi tay rắn chắc ấy mới tuyệt vời làm sao khi áp vào tấm lưng trần trụi của nó. Đám bảo vệ đang hùng hổ tiến lại. Nó vội nhìn ông với ánh mắt biết ơn trước khi trườn khỏi tay ông, ngăn cản đám người kia trước khi họ gây ra thương tích cho ân nhân của nó chỉ vì một hiểu lầm đáng tiếc. Ông dúi nhanh vào tay nó 500$ trước khi rời đi một cách đầy bí ẩn như khi ông đến. Hôm ấy nó quyết định nghỉ sớm, ngay khi người đàn ông kia vừa ra về, nó đột nhiên cảm thấy không hứng thú gì khi không còn ánh mắt biết thưởng thức đầy ma mị cùng đôi tay rắn chắc ẩn hiện bên dưới bộ suit kín đáo nhưng hết sức gợi cảm kia nữa.  
……………  
Nó đến trường ngày hôm sau với tâm hồn vẫn còn thơ thẩn từ lúc đêm, khiến Roxy phải nhắc nhở đến hai lần. Vào giờ trưa, khi cùng Roxy vào nhà ăn, trong khi cô bạn đang ăn nhanh món salad hoa quả quen thuộc, nó lại cảm thấy chẳng buồn ăn tẹo nào, nó cứ mân mê mãi trái táo đỏ mọng nước trên tay, thờ cả người ra.  
‘Liệu đêm nay ông ấy có đến không?’, ‘Liệu mình còn cơ hội gặp lại ông không?’  
“Hey, Eggs, hôm nay cậu làm sao thế?”  
“Tớ gặp một người đêm qua.”  
“Oh. Chuyện này bắt đầu hay rồi đây.”  
Roxy buông nĩa xuống, nhướn một bên mày nhìn chăm chú vào nó với ánh mắt tò mò tột độ hệt như khi cô nàng nhìn vào bên trong cơ thể người lần đầu tiên trong hôm thực hành phẫu thuật làm nó bối rối không biết phải nhìn đi đâu. Nó cảm thấy như đang bị Rox nhìn thấu tim gan và cả những suy nghĩ không lành mạnh đang diễn ra trong đầu nó nữa.  
“Chi tiết xem nào? Cô ấy xinh chứ hả? Chà chà, Eggsy nhà ta cuối cùng cũng đã bị sét đánh rồi.”  
“Rất đẹp. Hoàn hảo.”  
“Ohhhh. Nhưng chẳng phải hôm qua cậu đi làm sao? Hay cô ấy cũng là…”  
“Không, không. Là khách của mình. Và ÔNG ẤY rất tốt với mình.”  
“ÔNG ẤY….Uuuhhhhh…..Eggsy của chúng ta thật sự đã lớn rồi.”  
“Mình nghĩ mình gay mất rồi Rox ạ.”  
Hai đứa cười to đến rung rinh cả ghế. Sau khi cơn cười đã dịu đi, nó mới bẽn lẽn thú thật về cảm giác của nó với ông và sự mong chờ của nó hiện đang náo nức ra sao khi chuẩn bị tới giờ nó phải đi làm.  
“Mình mừng cho cậu Eggs. Nhưng cậu cần cẩn thận nhé!”  
“Mình hiểu. Mình sẽ tìm hiểu kĩ càng.”  
“Thôi gác chuyện ấy sang một bên trước cái đã. Vậy, Eggs, quý ngài hoàn hảo của cậu tên gì nào?”  
“Mình không biết.”  
“Mình hiểu. Ông ấy thiệt là rất đẹp trai luôn hả?”  
“Ừ. Siêu đẹp luôn. Rất hào nhoáng. Lịch sự nữa. Ông chỉ ngồi đó….nhìn.”  
“Nhìn? Không cố chạm vào cậu luôn sao? Trông cậu rất đẹp mà, mình không phải nói nịnh đâu.”  
“Cám ơn. Nhưng mình thật sự thích ông ấy như vậy hơn. Ông ấy nhìn không phải theo cách nhục cảm mà là chiêm ngưỡng. Làm mình…”  
“Ối….Eggs của chúng ta thẹn đỏ cả mặt luôn rồi kìa. Ý, Sắp tới giờ vào tiết rồi. Mong chiều nay cậu gặp lại ông ấy nhé. Mình đến lớp trước đây.”  
……………  
Và tối ấy, ông ấy thật sự có mặt ở đó. Hầu như đêm nào ông ấy cũng đến. Nó bảo hầu như là vì có một đêm ông không đến, nó nhớ như in cái đêm đó, không có đôi mắt dõi theo của ông, nó như mất hết cả tập trung, nó trượt những hai lần và làm khách chán nản bỏ hết mà sang khu vực khác. Nhưng không sao, kể từ ngày gặp ông, nó đã chuyển hết sự ngại ngùng của cái nghề hư hỏng này sang nỗ lực để được hoàn hảo hơn qua từng ngày. Trong mắt nó hiện giờ chỉ có người đàn ông mặc suit kia là khách hàng mà thôi, những người còn lại chỉ như những tấm gương phản chiếu trình độ mà nó cần phải nhìn vào đó để hoàn thiện kĩ thuật sao cho sự quyến rũ phải được hiện diện trong từng chuyển động cho đôi mắt ông chiêm ngưỡng.  
Cái đêm diễn ra sự đột phá cho sự kiện động trời này là hôm tối thứ 6, sau 5 ngày quen biết nhưng chẳng biết nổi lấy một cái tên để tiện đường xưng hô thì đêm ấy quả là một kì tích.  
“Đêm mai em có diễn không?”  
Ông đột nhiên lên tiếng sau 5 ngày im ắng, đến, ngắm nó, boa tiền rồi đi. Đây là lần đầu tiên nó nghe thấy ông cất tiếng và may mắn làm sao cái chất giọng đậm chất Anh trầm ấm của ông cũng gợi cảm hệt như thân hình và gương mặt ông. Nó đã lo sợ biết bao nhiêu nếu lần đầu tiên mà nó nghe ông nói với chất giọng eo éo như mấy gã trai đứng đường, chắc nó mất hết niềm tin vào cuộc sống luôn quá.  
“Dạ có ạ.”  
Ông cười, mẹ ơi, nụ cười ấy mới ngọt ngào làm sao chứ.  
“Em có thể gọi tôi là Harry.”  
“Còn em là Eggsy.”  
“Rất vui được biết em Eggsy.”  
……………..  
Sau một đêm dài nghĩ ngợi về ông, nó thức dậy với tinh thần vô cùng hưng phấn nhưng mỏi mệt vô cùng. Sáng nay trời đầy mây nếu không muốn nói là cực kì ảm đạm. Nó uể oải nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ với đôi mắt thâm quầng sau một đêm mất ngủ, bầu trời xám xịt, mây che kín, mưa đã bắt đầu lất phất và không cần phải mở cửa sổ nó cũng dư biết ngoài đường đang bắt đầu nổi gió, nhìn mấy cành cây đung đưa gõ côm cốp vào cửa sổ kia kìa, đêm hôm tối đèn mà nghe thấy âm thanh này ngoài cửa dễ có hết hồn chứ chẳng chơi. Nhưng trái với sự mỏi mệt của cơ thể, tâm hồn nó lại vô cùng thoải mái và thảnh thơi. Lâu lắm rồi nó mới có cái cảm giác du dương này. Chẳng có bản nhạc nào được bật lên nhưng cõi lòng nó như hát ca. Nó ngâm nga giai điệu tĩnh lặng êm đềm của “Maybe you’ll be there”. Mặc cho bài hát này nên dành riêng để nghe về đêm, mà thật ra những bài hát của Diana Krall hay Frank Sinatra thì chỉ có thể nên để dành nghe về đêm. Hay mục đích chính của Jazz là vậy? Khi cõi lòng yên tịnh thì Jazz mới cất tiếng gọi mời. Đêm qua trong bồn nước nóng, nó đã tự cho phép bản thân nhàn nhã thưởng thức khúc nhạc “I remember you” và nó lại nhớ đến ông và cái chất giọng chỉ khiến người ta muốn ôm hôn cho thỏa đôi môi, trầm bổng theo nhịp điệu rõ ràng như đang ngâm thơ Byron, cái chất giọng làm con người ta trở nên mụ mị vì không rõ đối phương đang giao tiếp bằng lời hay bằng tình ca. Nó vuốt những bọt xà phòng lên người mà tưởng chừng như đôi tay rắn chắc kia đang vuốt ve khắp cơ thể nó. Thật dễ chịu, quá sức dễ chịu với cái ý nghĩ đấy. Giờ đây nó đang đứng trước khung cửa sổ nhớ lại một cách chi tiết và sống động nhất có thể trong khả năng khuôn não vốn kém trí tưởng tượng ấy cho phép. Nó hé cửa chút ít cho gió sớm mát lạnh rùng rình cả người tràn vào phòng làm mấy cái decal hình cơ thể người bay phần phật trên tường.  
Nó nên đến Kensington Gardens sáng hôm nay.  
Nhưng trời đang mưa.  
Không sao.  
Nó tròng vào người chiếc quần thể thao vải mềm, áo thun, áo khoác trùm đầu như dân hippy, thủng thẳng đi xuống phố.  
Công viên vắng cực kì. Nó đã nghĩ không sai. Chỉ thời tiết thế này mới tạo cho nó cơ hội được ở một mình. Mưa vẫn bay lất phất đến lạnh run nhưng không hề nặng hạt. Hơi ảm đạm nhưng không buồn chút nào. Hay do lòng nó đang lâng lâng? Nó nhẹ cười, dạo quanh một vòng lớn trước khi quay trở về chuẩn bị cho tiết Tâm Thần Học lúc 9h.  
………….  
“Trông cậu hôm nay khang khác sao đấy Eggs?”  
“Uhmmm. Cậu cũng thấy vậy sao? Sáng mình có ra công viên dạo một chút. Khá thư thái.”  
“Hóa ra là vậy. Trông cậu có vẻ hơi mệt mỏi đấy Eggs, cậu nhớ bảo vệ sức khỏe nhé, suy nghĩ cách kiếm tiền mãi cũng không phải cách hay đâu.”  
“Mình biết rồi.”  
“Mình nghe nói môn này khó nuốt nhất trong chương trình học đấy Eggs, cậu có chuẩn bị gì chưa? Mình nghe mấy anh chị khóa trên mới tốt nghiệp bảo Giáo Sư Alan nổi tiếng khó nhằn đấy Eggs.”  
“Mình chưa. Mấy hôm nay bận đi làm quá, Daisy lại đang bệnh, mẹ mình lo sốt vó cả lên.”  
Rồi đột nhiên tiếng rù rì im bặt. Đàn ong bỗng chốc bay đâu mất, cả lớp im lặng như tờ nhìn chằm chằm vào cái con người lạ mặt mới bước vào. Cái con người này như đến hoàn toàn từ một hành tinh không tên nào đó trong vũ trụ mà NASA chắc chưa kịp phát hiện ra. Ông ta lạ lùng theo một cách riêng biệt không tả nổi. Eggsy cũng ngó chằm chằm vào ông. Mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh được vuốt keo vô cùng cẩn thận để không vô ý làm rơi lọn tóc xoăn nào, vầng trán cao ráo, đôi mắt nâu sáng ngời dưới gọng kính Tom Ford dày cộm, nhìn sơ là đã biết đắt tiền, mà quái làm sao, đôi mắt nâu ấy trong trẻo một cách kì lạ cứ như chứa đựng trong đó vô vàn những điều hoàn toàn trái ngược với nhau. Nó có vẻ gì đó uyên thâm, tất nhiên rồi, để lên được đến chức danh giáo sư thì con người này quả không phải chuyện đùa nhưng bên cạnh đó vẫn có nét gì đó rất ngây thơ như trẻ con dù cho quanh mắt đã bắt đầu xuất hiện vết chân chim của tuổi già. Ông trạc khoảng 40, cao ráo, thân hình cân đối cũng lạ lùng không kém gì đôi mắt, hoàn hảo trong bộ suit may đo mà nhìn cũng chắc chắn khá bộn tiền. Ông ta xách theo một cái cặp da, giày da bóng lộn, thong dong đi vào giảng đường như chốn không người mặc cho hàng trăm cặp mắt hiện đang gắn chặt vào những bước chân uyển chuyển của ông.  
Eggsy mặt mày đỏ bừng, mà nói trắng ra thì cái lớp này hiện giờ đứa nào cũng đang trong trạng thái tương tự.Nhưng nguyên do thì không hề giống nó chút nào.  
“Eggs, giáo sư Alan đẹp trai quá bồ tèo ạ.”  
“Không Rox, ông ấy không phải thầy Alan.”  
“Không phải sao? Thời khóa biểu ghi vậy mà. Nhưng bồ gặp thầy Alan bao giờ mà biết không phải?”  
“Vì ông ấy là Harry.”  
“Harry? Người mà cậu…”  
“Uhmmm.”  
“Chúa ơi. Gì mà…? Gì thế này?”  
“Mình ngất mất thôi Rox.”  
“Ông ấy đẹp hơn mình mường tượng nhiều, Eggs.”  
“Uhmmm…Có lẽ lúc tối trời mình bị mờ mắt.”  
Ông nhìn đảo mắt một lượt khắp giảng đường, gặp phải ánh mắt đứa nào, đứa đó quíu cả tay chân lại. Người đàn ông này quả mang trong người một sức mạnh gì đó phi thường không tả nổi, đặc biệt trong dáng đứng thẳng tắp của ông, kì quặc nhưng phi thường. Cuối cùng ánh mắt ông cũng quét tới hàng ghế đầu nơi Eggsy đang ngồi. Đôi mắt dửng dưng của ông nhìn lướt qua nó đang cúi gằm mặt, ai mà dám ngẩng mặt lên lúc này chứ, người khách hay xem nó thoát y hàng đêm giờ tự nhiên lại là giáo sư của nó, nó hơi hé mắt lên chút đỉnh trước khi đôi mắt nấn ná của ông chuyển sang Roxy cùng mấy người khác đang ngôi gần cửa ra vào.  
“Ông ấy nhận ra mình, Rox. Chết mình rồi.”  
“Mình cũng nhận thấy vậy. Nhưng chết sao, Unwin? Mình không nghĩ vậy đâu.”  
Tiếng cô gái trẻ khúc khích cười làm nó đỏ mặt dữ dội hơn.  
“Học kì này sắp thú vị ra phết đây.”  
…………  
“Tên tôi là Harry Hart. Các anh chị có thể gọi tôi là Giáo sư Hart. Không phải Harry. Vì tôi không phải bạn đồng trang lứa với anh chị. Và tôi sẽ đảm nhận hướng dẫn bộ môn Tâm Thần Học trong trường hợp các anh chị vẫn chưa nhận ra mình đang ở trong lớp nào. Các anh chị có câu hỏi nào trước khi chúng ta bắt đầu không?”  
“Giáo sư Alan đâu rồi ạ?”  
“Tôi cho đó là việc riêng của thầy ấy.”  
“Giáo sư còn độc thân chứ ạ?”  
“Còn đó là việc riêng tư của tôi.”  
“Giáo sư nhiêu tuổi rồi ạ?”  
“Tôi cho là chúng ta đến đây để học chứ không phải điều tra tình trạng hôn nhân của tôi.”  
“Thầy khó tính thế.”  
“Nếu không còn câu hỏi nào thiết thực hơn. Tôi sẽ điểm danh.”  
Sau một loạt cái tên được nêu ra và hàng chục tiếng “có” vang lên. Cuối cùng rồi cũng phải đến.  
“Gary Unwin”  
“Dạ có ạ.”  
Nó rụt rè giơ tay lên. Mắt ông thoáng ngạc nhiên như chớp mắt trước khi nhanh chóng quay lại trạng thái ban đầu khiến nó tưởng chừng như biểu hiện đó chỉ là do nó tưởng tượng mà ra.  
“Gary sao?”  
Ông nói nhỏ với bản thân nhưng cũng đủ khiến nó nghe thấy. Phải rồi, nó đã tự giới thiệu nó là “Eggsy” còn gì.  
Sau cái thái độ đó thì dường như cả buổi học ông chẳng tỏ ra quen biết gì đến nó nữa. Ông khó cực kì, nó có thể nhận xét ngay như vậy và ông không cho phép có bất kì tiếng động nào kì quặc xảy ra trong lớp của ông. Giáo sư Alan có lẽ phải lui về vị trí thứ hai trong thang điểm khó tính mất thôi. Nó nhìn ông chăm chăm, thoải mái phần nào vì thái độ dửng dưng của ông, thiệt là kinh khủng nếu ông đối xử với nó “khác” mọi người, dù cho có là theo chiều hướng nào đi chăng nữa thì chuyện đó cũng thật tệ. Giờ học kết thúc trong êm đẹp và đấy là tiết học duy nhất của nó ngày hôm đó. Nó về nhà trong trạng thái hồi hộp cùng cực. Tối nay rồi sẽ ra sao? Liệu ông ấy có đến không? Ông ấy sẽ vẫn đối xử với nó như đêm qua chứ hay cái thái độ dửng dưng lúc sáng lại tiếp tục đeo bám lấy ông? Nó có nên nói gì không? Hay hành động gì đó chẳng hạn? Ôi trời, Eggsy, sao lại xúi quẩy thế không biết? Ai đời lại đi trình diễn thoát y trước mặt giáo sư của mình chứ? Mà sao một người địa vị như thế lại có thể vào một nơi như thế? Sao trên đời này lắm chuyện trái ngang thế không biết?  
Tâm trí rối bời trước khi nó nhận ra nó đã nằm trong bồn tắm tầm trên dưới một tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Nó lò dó lau khô người bước ra, tay chân da đã bắt đầu nhăn nheo hết cả lại. Nó lau khô tóc trước khi quyết định chợp mắt một lúc trước khi đến giờ làm. Nó tỉnh dậy lần thứ hai trong ngày, đã 4h chiều rồi, trời vẫn đầy mây như ban sáng nhưng có phần mát mẻ dễ chịu hơn. Sáng sớm thì hơi lạnh, sương mù vẫn dày đặc, bầu không khí đậm hơi nước, cứ như nó có thể đổ cơn mưa vào Eggsy bất cứ lúc nào nó ra ngoài. Nó chuẩn bị bản thân có phần kĩ lưỡng hơn thường ngày, nó không thể lừa dối bản thân rằng nguyên nhân của việc này không gì khác ngoài lấy lòng Harry Hart. Nó mến ông vô cùng dù cho cái tính tình khó chịu của ông có là thật hay giả gì thì nó vẫn mến ông. Ông chưa từng xúc phạm hay mắng mỏ, nhăn nhó gì nó, nên nó được phép tự cho rằng đây là điều khả quan nhất trong mối quan hệ kì quặc này. Hôm nay nó xịt ít nước hoa vào người, ngắm mình hồi lâu trước gương trước khi rảo bước đến quán bar.  
Nó hồi hộp vén màn nhìn ra sảnh, không thấy ông. Khách hôm nay khá đông vì là ngày cuối tuần. Hơi thất vọng đôi chút nhưng công việc vẫn là công việc. Nó tự tin bước ra khu vực nơi góc phòng. Màn trình diễn đã diễn ra hơn 30’ nhưng ông vẫn chưa thấy đến. Hay ông ngại? Cái quái gì trên đời có thể không ngại cho được khi lâm vào tình cảnh này. Nó hơi buồn vì vài suy nghĩ tiêu cực thoáng lướt qua tâm trí. Khách đã vơi bớt và đột nhiên, điều gì đó vừa lóe lên trong đầu nó, thoáng qua đôi mắt bắt đầu nhập nhèm vì bóng tối. Người đàn ông của đời nó bước vào, trong bộ suit thường trực, đến ngồi tại ngay vị trí quen thuộc vốn đã được dành riêng cho ông từ lâu. Ông cười với nó, vẻ mặt lạnh lùng ban sáng mất hẳn, cứ như đây là người anh em song sinh nào khác của ông.  
“Xin lỗi, tôi đến trễ. Tôi có vài cuộc họp.”  
Chỉ vậy thôi và ông lại ngồi đó, ngắm nó như ông thường làm, không đá động gì đến chuyện ban sáng. Trong lòng nó như nở hoa, phơi phới như nắng đầu mùa. Và hôm nay ông ở lại cho đến khi nó kết thúc công việc. Boa cho nó rất nhiều trước khi quay lưng ra cửa. Nó trở vào phòng phục trang, mặc quần áo trở lại, đi ra từ cửa hậu và nhận ra trời đang mưa. Thở dài đầy ngao ngán, trời Luân Đôn lúc nào cũng chỉ có mưa và mưa.  
“Đi chung dù với tôi nhé!”  
Nó xoay lại và trông thấy ông  
‘Ông vẫn còn đây, lạy Chúa! Ông ấy chờ mày, Eggsy.’  
“Tôi sẽ đưa em về.”  
Nó lí nhí cảm ơn ông trước khi nép vào gần ông hơn bên dưới chiếc dù tối màu. Có điều gì đó ấm áp dâng tràn trong tâm can nó, mới dễ chịu làm sao khi cùng ông vào buổi đêm ẩm ướt thế này. Thật gần. Như chưa từng gần ai đến thế trong cuộc đời. Hương thơm nồng nàn vị gỗ từ ông cùng vị oi nồng từ đất, nhàn nhạt, thanh khiết của những chuyến mưa đêm. Tất cả chúng hòa quyện vào nhau thât đắm say.  
“Em…Sáng nay,…Em thật cám ơn giáo sư vì đã không đề cập gì đến…em”  
“Ồ, chuyện sáng nay. Tôi cũng bất ngờ khi trông thấy em. Alan nhờ tôi cũng đường đột. Vả lại tôi xem danh sách cũng chẳng có “Eggsy” nào cả.”  
“Đó là tên ở nhà của em thưa giáo sư.”  
“Gọi tên tôi, Eggsy.”  
“Nhưng chẳng phải thầy đã bảo…”  
“Nhưng tôi đã tự giới thiệu với em mình là “Harry” trước cái chức danh “giáo sư Hart” không phải sao. Em được phép gọi thẳng tên tôi, Eggsy.”  
“Vâng, Harry.”  
Ông tiễn nó đến tận cửa nhà, đảm bảo nó bước vào cửa không ướt một chút nào trước khi trao cho nó lời chúc ngủ ngon, ông xoay đi, chiếc áo măng tô bay phần phật trong gió. Nó nhìn theo tới khi ông đi khuất tầm mắt và thầm hỏi bản thân trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó hàng ngàn câu hỏi, người đàn ông này có thật sao? Và ông mới hào hiệp đưa nó về tận nhà. Liệu có phải là mơ không?  
Gió thổi buốt qua mặt nó, răng đánh vào nhau lập cập, dám cá là giờ mặt nó đã đỏ ửng như táo chín rồi, sao giờ tự nhiên lại lạnh thế này, lúc nãy bên ông nó có thấy gì đâu, mà trời ơi, cái thằng ngu này, mày quên không chúc ngủ ngon ông ấy lại rồi, rồi ông sẽ nghĩ gì đây, cái thằng dở hơi này. Nó giậm chân đùng đùng, tức giận với chính bản thân rồi rầu rĩ lê thân vào nhà. Nó tắm rửa tận một tiếng trước khi leo vào giường trùm kín chăn lại, tự tạo một cái ổ đầy chăn gối mềm nhũn cả ra, nó rúc vào trong, nhìn chằm chằm vào cây đèn ngủ rồi lại tiếp tục nghĩ về Harry. Không biết ông đã về đến nhà chưa? Giờ ông đang làm gì? Giá như có ông ở đây sưởi ấm thì tốt biết mấy, cảm giác bên ông tuyệt quá, nó cứ thấy nhớ nhung sao sao đó. Mai nó được nghỉ, nó sẽ làm gì đây, học bài lại một lần nữa, chuẩn bị cho tuần sau, đặc biệt là tiết Tâm Thần Học vào thứ 7, chẳng ai muốn mình trở nên đần độn hết chỗ chê trước mặt người thương cả, chưa kể ông ấy thật sự lỗi lạc trong lĩnh vực này. Không biết mai ông ấy có đến không? Ông đâu có biết mai nó sẽ nghỉ chứ. Mà nếu không có nó thì ông vẫn có thể xem người khác được mà, chưa gì mà nó đã tự đánh giá bản thân quá cao rồi, nó quên mất trong quán còn có anh chàng Jason đẹp mã nữa chi, anh ta trong nghề hơn 5 năm rồi. Nghĩ đến đây tự nhiên nó thấy không vui, cái cảnh ông ngồi đó xem 1 người khác không phải nó khiến nó muốn nổi đóa lên. Hay mai nó vẫn đi làm nhỉ? Nhưng thôi, nó đã quá mệt mỏi rồi, tuần rồi thật sự quá vất vả, nó cần tập trung hơn cho việc học hơn nữa, Roxy đã lên tiếng nhắc nhở mà cô nàng thì không bao giờ sai. Nó thư thái chìm vào giấc ngủ, dù tiếng gió vẫn rít ngoài song mỗi tối nhưng đêm nay, nó chỉ có ông, chỉ ông mà thôi.  
……………  
Sáng thứ hai, nó thấy ông ở khuôn viên trường đại học, nó bảo “thấy” là vì nó không gọi ông, không gia nhập cùng và ông cũng không thấy nó. Ông đang thảnh thơi ăn một trái táo, vô tư lự ngồi trên băng ghế đá hướng mặt ra hồ nước sau trường. Nó đã có ý định muốn tiến lại gần nhưng cuối cùng quyết định lại thôi. Nơi đây đông người quá, chuyện sẽ trở nên không hay. Nhỡ đâu ông không muốn người ta biết mối quan hệ giữa hai người thì sao. Nó quay đi gặp Rox ở góc cây sồi gần thư viện trường mà hai đứa đã hẹn trước.  
“Trông cậu như vừa bị thất tình vậy Eggs, không phải ông ấy…”  
“Không Rox, chỉ là mình vừa nhìn thấy ông ấy ngoài bờ hồ thôi.”  
“Bữa giờ diễn tiến sao rồi? Hôm tối thứ 7 ấy.”  
“Ông ấy đưa mình về.”  
“Ý…Sao mà lãng mạn thế này? Mình không nghĩ ông ấy lại có thể có bộ mặt ấy đấy. Nếu cậu hiểu ý mình.”  
“Mình còn tưởng là sinh đôi cơ đấy.”  
“Thế hóa ra “Giáo Sư Hart ban đêm” lại dịu dàng thế sao? Mình thật không ngờ được.”  
“Ồ đúng vậy. Và “Giáo Sư Hart ban ngày” vẫn là một con cá chết.”  
“Thôi nào Eggs, cậu sẽ không muốn khi nhìn thấy ông ấy ga lăng với tất cả mọi người đâu. Mình cá đấy.”  
…………..  
“Đêm qua em không đến.”  
“Em nghỉ ngày chủ nhật. Em chưa có dịp nói với ông.”  
Sao nó lại cảm thấy có lỗi cùng cực thế này. Hôm nay ông vẫn đưa nó về như hôm thứ 7 dù cho trời không mưa tí nào. Vậy nó có thể hiểu hành động này là ông có quan tâm đến nó không?  
“Ông chờ em sao?”  
“Tôi hỏi quản lí sau khi đợi 15’.”  
“Ông có thể đến xem Jason. Hôm qua anh ấy có giờ.”  
“Jason?”  
“Anh chàng điển trai tóc vàng ấy.”  
“Tôi chỉ cần một Eggsy là đủ rồi, Eggsy ạ.”  
…  
“Tôi không có ý khiến em khó xử…”  
“Không, không.”  
“Tôi hỏi em điều này có được không?”  
“Vâng.”  
“Tôi có thể đưa em về hàng đêm không?”  
Cái gì thế này? Ông ấy đang đề nghị được gặp nó riêng tư, mỗi ngày.  
“Vâng, Harry.”  
Ông cười, ôi cái nụ cười vui sướng trẻ con của ông khiến nó yếu lòng. Dám giờ ông có hỏi xin một nụ hôn hay thậm chí điều gì đó xa hơn nữa, ắt hẳn chắc chắn nó cũng sẽ cho. Nhưng ông không. Nó không chắc về cái tình cảm của ông, không chừng đó chỉ là cảm giác muốn được che chở cho kẻ yếu thế và bất hạnh hơn mình mà thôi. Nó không nên gây ra bất kì hành động rồ dại nào có khả năng phá hủy tình cảm hiện tại này.  
…………  
Một tháng nhanh chóng trôi qua, ban ngày ông ấy vẫn là “Giáo Sư Hart”, nhưng khi đêm về, ông ấy chỉ đơn thuần là Harry. Giờ đây bọn nó đã biết nhiều hơn về nhau qua những cuộc tản bộ về đêm, nó biết ông độc thân, sống một mình trong một căn hộ cách nó hai dãy nhà, ông đã hơn 45 tuổi dù cho cái hình hài trẻ trung của ông một mực phản đối chuyện đó, ông từng tốt nghiệp Oxford, loại ưu và đã đi dạy hơn 15 năm, ông có nuôi một chú chó nhỏ tên Mr.Pickle, bọn nó đã có số điện thoại riêng của nhau và ông đã có nhã ý mời nó ghé nhà ông chơi trên dưới 2 lần nhưng nó vẫn chưa có dịp thực hiện. Đặc biệt là trong hôm nay, trong tình trạng khò khè thở không ra hơi, cổ họng nóng đến bốc lửa, nó chỉ thều thào được vài tiếng để mẹ biết nó cần gì, nhưng cũng không nhiều nhặn gì lắm, nó không muốn làm gánh nặng cho mẹ mặc cho bà vẫn nằng nặc muốn nghỉ làm hôm nay để ở nhà chăm sóc nó.  
“Con muốn mẹ mở cửa sổ sao Eggs, nhưng con đang sốt mà.”  
Michelle chỉ muốn chắc chắn lại lần nữa điều con trai bà đang nhờ và quay trở lại giường bệnh nơi nó vẫn còn đang nằm gọn ghẽ trong chăn bông dày cộm, mặt mày đỏ hồng, trên trán là chiếc khăn ướt cùng cây nhiệt kế đang ngậm đo nhiệt độ. Nó yếu ớt gật đầu, hôm nay là thứ 7, ác làm sao hôm nay lại là thứ 7, không biết ông sẽ nghĩ gì khi thấy nó vắng mặt đây, đêm qua nó đã thấy hơi không khỏe trong người rồi nhưng nó chỉ nghĩ là cảm cúm bình thường, mặc cho ông đã choàng cho nó chiếc khăn choàng cổ trước những cơn họ nhẹ từ nó nhưng sáng nay, khi nó nhận ra trời đã sáng từ đời nào rồi còn nó vẫn không sao mở mắt ra nổi, cổ họng khô ran, cơn ho đặc quánh hơi nước, nó thiết nghĩ cảm ơn chiếc khăn đêm qua của ông, bằng không không biết hôm nay sẽ tồi tệ như thế nào nữa.  
“Con lấy điện thoại chi vậy Eggs? Nghỉ ngơi đi con.”  
“Con…gọ…xin…phe…ngh….học. Mẹ…m…Dia…”  
“Mẹ biết rồi. Con cần gì cứ gọi mẹ nhé. Thế này được rồi chứ cưng?”  
Michelle mở đĩa CD nó ưa thích với âm lượng nhẹ nhàng vừa đủ. Bà biết, khi bệnh Eggsy luôn muốn nghe đĩa nhạc này. Bình thường nó vẫn thường nghe, nhưng khi bệnh, đặc biệt chỉ có đĩa nhạc này của Diana Krall – album “The look of love” của cô luôn làm xoa dịu tâm hồn nó và may mắn làm sao bà cũng thích album này. Thằng bé giống bà cũng khá nhiều đấy chứ.  
“38 độ. Con đã giảm sốt hơn lúc sáng rồi đấy cưng. Mẹ sẽ để con được yên tĩnh một mình nhé.”  
Nói rồi bà bưng khay thức ăn, ly nước cam còn dang dở cùng vỏ thuốc nhè nhẹ đi ra cửa, nhìn vào kiểm tra nó lần cuối, cười dịu dàng trước khi khẽ đóng cửa lại. Và nó nhấn vào nút gọi.  
“Chào Eggsy.”  
“Ch.., Harr..”  
“Em ốm sao Eggsy?”  
“Uhnnmm. Em… go…xin….ngh…ho…hôm…na….”  
“Em cứ nghỉ, không sao cả, tôi sẽ giảng lại bài hôm nay cho em sau. Đừng lo gì cả.”  
“Cá…ơn, Har…”  
“Em nghỉ ngơi đi nhé. Nhưng Eggsy này…tôi…”  
“Uhmmm”  
“Lát nữa tôi có thể ghé nhà thăm em được không?”  
“Vân…”  
“Vậy tốt quá. Hẹn gặp lại em sau nhé.”  
……….  
“Cậu ốm sao Eggs?”  
“Uhmmm”  
“Giáo Sư Hart có bảo mình sáng nay rằng cậu đã xin phép nghỉ rồi. Mình lo quá nên gọi hỏi thăm.”  
“Cá…”  
“Thôi đừng nói gì cả. Cậu đang ốm mà. Mà này, trông Giáo Sư Hart hôm nay có vẻ không được vui khi không có cậu đấy nhé. Hihihih. Thôi chào nhé, bồ tèo. Ông ấy quay vào rồi. Giờ mình tiếp tục buổi học đây. Mong cậu sớm khỏe lại.”  
“Bye.”  
Rox vừa bảo ông ấy không vui khi không nhìn thấy nó. Ông ấy còn đề nghị đến nhà thăm nó, ông mời nó đến nhà chơi, ông choàng khăn cho nó, dịu dàng với nó, lắng nghe mọi điều nó nói vô cùng cẩn thận và cái cách ông quan tâm, ân cần, tình cảm nơi ánh mắt không phải đã quá rõ ràng rồi hay sao. Nó đâu phải thằng khờ, dù nó chưa từng yêu trước đây nhưng nó hiểu tất cả những điều đó nghĩa là gì, ít ra trong sách vở có đề cập tới điều đó và ông lại là một chuyên gia trong lĩnh vực này, không lí nào ông không nhận ra những điều này. Nó cũng yêu ông, sau ngần ấy thời gian bên nhau, tìm hiểu, cảm thông qua tưng câu chuyện họ kể nhau nghe vào những buổi tối. Nhưng ông vẫn không nói gì. Liệu nó có nên đánh liều mà nói trước không?  
Những viên thuốc đã bắt đầu có tác dụng, cơn buồn ngủ đang xâm nhập lấy từng ngóc ngách trong cơ thể nó. Nó mặc cho cả người rũ rượi ra mềm nhũn ra giường, chìm vào giấc ngủ yên bình trong tiếng nhạc du dương.  
Lần thứ hai nó mở mắt ra trong ngày, nó nhìn thấy thiên thần đang ngồi ngay bên cạnh nó. Nó nhắm mắt một lần nữa rồi mở mắt ra như để kiểm chứng điều nó vừa nhìn thấy và nó thấy ông. Ông đã đến từ thưở nào không biết. Nó nhìn đồng hồ. Nó chỉ mới ngủ có 2 tiếng thôi.  
“Chào, Harry.”  
“Em có vẻ khá hơn ban sáng rồi.”  
“Ông đến lâu chưa?”  
Một cơn ho dữ dội tràn tới, nó ho sặc sụa, mặt vì thiếu không khí đỏ bừng cả lên. Ông đến vỗ nhè nhẹ lưng cho nó trước khi chuyền cho nó ly nước lọc bên cạnh bàn rồi vuốt lưng trong khi nó uống chút nước làm dịu đi cơn ho bất đắc dĩ.  
“Tôi mới đến tầm 10 phút thôi. Hết tiết học là tôi đến ngay. Tôi có gặp mẹ em dưới nhà. Bà cho tôi lên thăm sau khi nghe tôi tự giới thiệu là giáo sư tại trường.”  
“Ông thật tốt với em quá.”  
“Đó là vì tôi quan tâm em, Eggsy.”  
“Em cũng vậy, Harry, thật lòng.”  
“Đây chẳng phải là khúc nhạc “Love letters” sao? Tôi cũng có thứ này cho em Eggsy, nhưng xin em hãy mở nó ra sau khi tôi ra về.”  
Nói rồi ông mở cặp, lấy ra một lá thư trao tay cho nó. Ông nắm lấy tay nó trong ân cần, xoa mu bàn tay nhẹ nhàng, hôn nó một cái lên trán trước khi trả nó về với sự yên tĩnh mà một người bệnh cần phải có.  
“Tôi về trước đây, Eggsy. Đó là tôi, có nhiều điều chúng ta không thể diễn đạt bằng lời và tôi tin em cũng đồng ý với điều đó. Vậy nên, xin em hãy dành chút ít thời gian đọc nó.”  
Rồi cánh cửa khép lại sau lưng ông, để lại nó vẫn còn đang run run cầm lấy phong thư trắng giản dị trên tay.  
…………  
Eggsy yêu quý!  
Như tôi đã nói nhiều lần trước đây, có những điều chúng ta không bao giờ có thể diễn đạt thành lời, đặc biệt trong vấn đề xúc cảm và trong tôi có một tình cảm lớn lao dành riêng cho em mà tôi cũng không sao lí giải được. Tôi chỉ biết đó là tình yêu. Phải, em yêu quý! Tôi sẽ không lừa dối em về chuyện này, tôi sẽ không dối em bằng những lời dối trá ngon ngọt rằng tôi chưa từng yêu ai trước đây và em là người đầu tiên vì sự thật vốn không phải như vậy. Tôi đã từng yêu trước đây và nó là căn cứ xác đáng để tôi có thể khẳng định thứ tình cảm tôi đang nhen nhóm trong lòng là tình yêu. Em sẽ mệt mỏi khi tôi không nói thẳng ra rằng tôi yêu em, vì tôi là một lão già nhút nhát, miệng mồm cay nghiệt, tôi sợ bản thân sẽ nói gì đó khiến em hiểu nhầm trước khi kịp nhìn lại. Vậy nên tôi quyết định sẽ viết nó ra để có thể thận trọng xem xét một cách thấu đáo và thật sự là tôi đã làm vậy vào đêm nay, trước khi quyết định mang nó đến cho em vào tối mai.  
Lần đầu tiên khi tôi nhìn thấy em, tôi chỉ nghĩ em là một đứa trẻ cần được chở che, rằng em thật bé nhỏ, đáng thương, cần nơi nương tựa (điều mà giờ đây tôi đã kịp nhận ra mình sai lầm đến độ nào). Nhưng khi em nhìn vào tôi, đôi mắt của em nhìn vào tôi vào cái đêm tôi đỡ lấy em trên đôi tay già nua của mình, tôi nhận ra tình cảm trong tôi đang dần thay đổi qua từng ngày, cho đến tận hôm tôi đưa em về nhà vào cái đêm mưa tầm tã ấy, tôi mới bàng hoàng nhận ra mình đang vướng vào chuyện gì. Và tôi khao khát biết bao được em bao dung đáp lại thứ tình cảm ấy. Tôi biết tình bạn hiện tại của chúng ta đẹp đẽ biết bao nhiêu, nhưng tôi vẫn quyết định trình bày một cách chân thật nhất những gì đang diễn tiến trong tâm hồn nhạt nhẽo, cô đơn của tôi để em được tường tận và vì cái học vị Giáo sư vô tích sự của tôi không hề giúp ích gì nhiều trong công cuộc đánh giá mức độ quan tâm của em dành cho tôi liệu có phải cùng chung tính chất như tôi đang dành cho em không nên tôi đành phải liều một phen với bức thư tỏ tình này. Trong trường hợp em vẫn chưa nhận ra thì đúng vậy đấy, đây là thư tỏ tình và tôi muốn nhắc lại một lần nữa nội dung chính của bức thư này là “Tôi Yêu Em”.  
Cho dù sự việc có diễn tiến theo chiều hướng nào đi chăng nữa thì tôi vẫn muốn nghe câu trả lời từ em. Vậy nên, tôi mong em hãy suy nghĩ và cho tôi cơ hội được em trả lời trong thời gian sớm nhất để tôi còn nhận định có được phép buông thả bản thân sống trong cảm giác hạnh phúc khi được là người đàn ông của em.  
Yêu em.  
Trân trọng.  
Harry Hart.  
…………….  
Người ta nên làm cái quái gì vào thời điểm này, khi mà ta đang ốm và người ta thương giáng xuống ta một bức thư tình được viết hết sức chân thành, cầu xin tình yêu của ta trong khi tâm trí ta đang gào thét được gọi điện hoặc chạy đến bên người ta thương mà ôm chầm lấy và hôn nhau đến quên cả trời trăng mây gió nhưng bản thân hiện tại không thể thì thào ra hơi hay thậm chí không thể lếch nổi xuống giường? Ta phải làm gì đây? Đó là thời điểm mà một thứ yêu sách được phát minh kèm theo các chức năng khác của cái thứ hay kêu ring ring sai thời điểm phát huy công dụng tuyệt vời của nó mà không gì có thể sánh kịp, kể cả một lá thư sẽ bay với vận tốc của một chiếc xe buýt ra hòm thư, ý là về tốc độ, nhưng không, không phải hôm nay. Và nó nhắn tin.  
“Quay lại đây ngay cho em”  
……………  
Và lần thứ hai trong ngày, nó nhìn thấy Harry Hart, chỉ sau 5 phút nhắn tin, ông hiện đang đứng trước cửa phòng nó, tần ngần mãi bên ngoài dù cửa đã được mở sẵn.  
“Ông làm gì thế, Harry, ông muốn em phải đợi thêm nữa hay sao? Vào đây. Và đóng cửa lại.”  
Ông hơi ngập ngừng bước vào, mắt nhìn chăm chăm vào lá thư đã mở nằm ngang dọc trên giường bên cạnh nó.  
“Ngồi xuống đây, Harry. Sao ông lại ngập ngừng thế kia?”  
Ông chậm rãi đến ngồi gần nó, trên thành giường, thậm chí không ngẩng lên nhìn vào mắt nó.  
“Em đã đọc bức thư rồi?”  
“Vâng. Em vừa đọc xong.”  
“Vậy…em…nghĩ sao?”  
“Em nghĩ ông thật ngốc. Em không hiểu sao ông lại có thể tốt nghiệp loại ưu Oxford chuyên ngành tâm thần học mà lại có thể như thế nhỉ?”  
“Tôi xin lỗi vì đã trình bày ý niệm hơi lủng củng.”  
“Không, Giáo Sư Hart, Ngài viết văn thật tệ, em phải thừa nhận việc đó nhưng cái chuyện ngốc nghếch của Ngài lại nằm ở việc không nhìn thấy thứ tình cảm em dành cho Ngài cũng hệt như Ngài vậy. Đó mới là thứ em gọi Ngài quay trở lại để thảo luận đây.”  
“Ý em là em chấp nhận tôi?”  
“Chấp nhận gì chứ. Em yêu ông ngay từ lúc em nhìn thấy cái cách ông nhìn vào em vào cái đêm đầu tiên ông đến xem em trình diễn. Mặc cho việc em phải thừa nhận ở đây là em diễn thật tệ.”  
“Không, không. Em không thấy cái tôi thấy.”  
“Thế ông thấy gì nào, ngoài một chàng trai chân ngắn, mập ù, kĩ thuật không bằng ai?”  
“Tôi thấy em. Vậy là đủ. Như tôi đã nói. Tôi chỉ cần một Eggsy là đủ.”  
“Và một Giáo Sư Hart khó tính là ổn với em lắm rồi.”  
Và hôm ấy là lần đầu tiên nó nhìn thấy ông đỏ mặt.  
…………….  
“Các cậu có dự định gì chưa? Nghe nói Giáo Sư Hart đang cân nhắc người trợ giảng đấy.”  
“Cậu nghĩ sao, Gary? Cậu sẽ nộp đơn xin ứng tuyển chứ.”  
“Coi bộ không dễ ăn đâu các cậu à. Tớ thà nộp đơn chịu chết trong tay Giáo Sư Alan còn hơn.”  
“Cậu làm gì có vé mà nộp hay không. Chỉ những người top đầu thôi. Tụi mình thì chỉ có thể trông mong vào mấy bệnh viện tỉnh lẻ thôi.”  
……………..  
“Ông ấy thật sự đang tìm trợ giảng sao Eggs? Cậu không có vấn đề gì với việc này à?”  
“Sao mình lại phải có vấn đề gì với việc này chứ?”  
“Chẳng phải cậu thích thầy hay sao?”  
“Thích á? Không đâu Rox ạ. Mình chưa nói gì cho cậu biết mà phải không?”  
“Nói gì chứ? Cậu tỏ tình thất bại rồi sao?”  
“Ông ấy không đang tìm cái gì cả vì mình chính là người đó, Harry đã đề nghị với mình như vậy. Chỉ mình mình. Không ứng cử viên. Chấm hết.”  
“Vậy cậu sẽ có nhiều cơ hội bên thầy hơn rồi.”  
“Nhiều sao? Không Rox ạ. Bọn mình đã bên nhau được một năm nay rồi.”  
Cô gái mắt mở lớn nhìn chằm chằm vào nó như không tin nổi vào tai mình. Lí nào mà cái điểm A- trong môn Tâm Lý Học lại không giúp cô nhận ra điều này chứ.  
“Và thứ này…” – vừa nói nó vừa lôi ra trên cổ sợi dây chuyền mà trên đó đang sáng lấp lánh một vật gì đó tròn tròn khoe với Roxy – “sẽ đảm bảo hơn rằng cái đám kia…” – nó hất mặt vào cái đám con gái trong khối đang ríu rít chạy theo Ngài Giáo Sư Hart nộp đơn xin ứng tuyển chức trợ giảng – “sẽ không còn cơ hội nào khác với Harry nhà mình”.  
“Thế ông ấy có…”  
“Có chứ, trên cổ ông ấy đấy, tự tay mình đeo vào mà, mình cá với cậu dù trời có sập thì ông ấy cũng không dám tháo nó ra đâu. Biết sao không?”  
“???”  
“Vì chính ông đã muốn bọn mình mang hẳn nó lên tay cho mọi người được thấy nhưng mình bảo cần suy nghĩ nên…” – nó đá mắt nhìn sang cái đám đông vẫn còn đang lẽo đẽo sau lưng Harry  
“Nhưng giờ mình nghĩ mình đã thay đổi ý kiến rồi. Đêm nay mình sẽ bắt Harry mang hẳn vào tay ngay lập tức.”


End file.
